


A Spell On You

by mjuhlar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Truth Spells, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjuhlar/pseuds/mjuhlar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell is cast on Dean.  No one knows who wanted it cast.  What happens when Dean can't hide his feelings anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fudging Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head.  
> Takes place after Season 8. After that it is my own. Not season 9 compliant at all.

 

Castiel sits in the library, he is researching Egyptian Witchcraft. He really doesn't need to do much research. He has retained his knowledge. He knows more than the google ever could tell him.  He wants to just sit in here and be away from everyone at the moment.  Kevin is always tired, Crowley is mostly human and even more emotional than Cas is.  Cas just wants to get the hell out of the bunker.  He can hear Dean yelling at Sam. They keep moving further away and he can no longer understand their words.

"Come on Dean, I'm bringing Cas with us." Sam argues.

"Sam, he isn't ready for this. He hasn't quite grasped the whole human thing yet. He can get hurt." Dean kept trying to make his point.

"He was a warrior in Heaven. He may not be able to smite anymore, but he can fight and he is strong. He has been stuck in this bunker for 2 months Dean. We are taking him. Dean, I know you want to protect him. You are going to have to let him come hunt with us. It is what he wants. You have to just admit....."

"Sam, shut it. No chick-flick moments. We are not talking about this. He is not coming. I am not going to worry about him the whole time."

"Ok, what if he comes but sits in the car when we go into the house. It should be a pretty easy job."

"Fine, but he stays in Baby."

"Eventually you are going to have to address that you have feelings.."

"Shut your cake hole bitch."

"Jerk."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"I hate fudging witches." Dean sighs from the front seat of Baby.

"Dean, we need to take this serious. Egyptian Craft has been around for thousands of years." Sam injected.

"He is right Dean. There are not many people who still practice the Egyptian ways. It is powerful and you need to be careful. Most of the spells that are cast by these witches are not done with malice. Most are helpful, healing." Cas explains. 

"My contact has told me there are two witches in there and they are starting to practice the dark end of Egyptian Craft."

Dean looks over at Sam. He really does hate witches. Those bitches are always screwing up his life. "Who the hell is this source?"

"They didn't give me their name Dean. They knew how to contact us, another hunter had given them our names. I have Kevin and Charlie looking up everything they can about the spells they use in case we need to break one or clean up"

Dean wonders why the other hunters didn't just take care of the witches themselves. "Ok Sam, lets hit this. Locked and Loaded."

From the back seat Cas tilts his head and looks confused at Dean. Cas doesn't understand the comment. Dean smiles at Cas. It isn't like Cas is cute when he tilts his head like that, not at all. "Stay in Baby Cas. No matter what."

"Yes Dean. Be careful."

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Sam takes the front door and Dean takes the back. Dean walks up the back steps and sneaks a look through the door window. He doesn't see anyone, but he sees candles burning. He slowly opens the door. The room he walks into from outside is the kitchen. Off to the left he sees the flicker of a candle in what looks like a large mud room or pantry.

Slowly Dean makes his way into the room. He notices words written all over the walls. There is a red candle lit and a bowl of water on the floor. He sees things floating in the water, some red stuff and looks like a piece of gauze. He sees a paper in the bowl with something written on it.

Dean hears Sam walking in the front rooms of the house. "Sam, in here."

Sam enters the door way of the room. "The house is empty. What is all this?"

"Beats me. I guess it is some kind of spell they were about to cast. Looks incomplete though,maybe they are going to come back."

Sam looks up the walls and he starts reading the words. "Isis, Goddess of Love, Holy Spouse, You who cause lover to embrace one another....."

Dean listens to Sam. He looks back into the bowl. He reaches in and takes the paper out to read it. The paper says "Dean Winchester". "What the hell?" Dean turns to show Sam as Sam finishes speaking. His vision goes blurry and then blackness.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Cas sits in the car waiting. He is hoping that maybe next time Dean will trust him enough to let him help in the hunt. Cas knows he is ready to be useful for Dean again. He wants to make sure Dean thinks he has value.

He hears something. He knows he isn't supposed to leave the car but he can open the door. Dean wouldn't be mad about that.

He listens close. "Cas! Cas I need you!"

Castiel throws the door all the way open and runs for the sound. Sam is yelling. He doesn't hear Dean at all.

It takes less than a minute for Cas to find Sam. He is in a small room. Dean is laying on the ground. Cas doesn't think twice as he drops and drags Dean into his lap.

"Sam? What happened?"

"Cas I don't know? Everything was fine, the house was empty and we were just looking over the room. He just dropped as he turned to talk to me."

Dean stirs a bit and whispers out, "Cas."

"I am right here Dean."

Dean seems to fade again.

Sam stands up and knows he needs to get control of the situation. "Cas, Take Dean and get him in the car. I am going to look around here and see what happened. If I don't come out in about 5 minutes, hell, I guess come drag me out."

Cas stands and takes Dean in his arms. Cas knows he is lucky Dean is not awake for this. It seems like what Dean calls a chick-flick moment.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

"I don't know Charlie, He was just standing there, he reached into the bowl and then dropped." Sam is yelling into his phone. He is pacing back and forth out side the room.

 "Ok Sam, calm down. Go into the room and tell me what the bowl has in it." Charlie asks.

"Yeah, ok." Sam walks into the room and sees the bowl knocked over on the floor. "The bowl is spilled out. Wait there is paper near it. It has Dean's name on it. What the hell?"

"His name? Sam, what else is in the room?" Charlie asks, Sam can hear the worry in her voice.

"Um, Red candle, gauze, and there are words all over the wall."

"What words, Tell me so I can look it up."

"Ok, um, Isis, Goddess of Love, Holy Spouse, You who cause lover to embrace one another....."

Sam hears Charlie gasp into the phone. "Sam that is an Egyptian Love and Truth spell. You said Dean's name was written on the paper? Sam, what were you doing when he was reaching for the paper?

"I was reading the wall, out loud." Sam realizes he may have cast the spell. "Oh shit. Charlie, what did I do?'

"Ok, let me look. Calm down there, Merlin. Ok, all the information that I can find says that it is a love, passion, and truth spell to unite true love. No harm does it cause. Those are the exact words. It appears that it makes the person it is cast on to be able to only tell the truth to their true love. It is supposed to make the person unable to hide their feelings. What ever they are thinking , they will say. Whatever he wants to do, he will do it." Charlie sighs and Sam can hear the clicking of her computer. "Ok here is my advice. You cast this and I don't know how to stop it. We both know Dean. He is so not going to be happy about this. He can't even admit to himself that he loves Cas. You need to keep him away from Castiel until I can see if it can be broken. I mean we both know that they love each other, so we know who Dean is going to be all open and honest with. Stay away from the bunker for a few days Sam, let me look into it."

"Charlie? Dean is in the car with Cas right now. I brought Cas with us."

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Dean opens his eyes and sees Cas. He is laying across Cas in the back seat of Baby. His head hurts.

"Cas?" Dean speaks out and sees Cas look at him. He looks straight into Cas' eyes. Dean has never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. "Your eyes looks like the sky and the water both fought to color them and neither won, so they shared." Dean is quite proud of himself for his poetic coolness, he should write that down.

"Thank you, Dean. Are you ok? You are looking at me rather funny." Cas tilts his head and looks over Dean's face.

Dean smiles up at Cas. "Did I ever tell you that it drives me crazy when you tilt your head like that? It really does."

"I am very sorry that I drive you crazy, Dean."

"You can drive me crazy anytime you want Cas" Dean takes his finger and traces Cas' jaw line.

Cas doesn't move. He has waited for Dean to touch him for years, waited to be more than just an angel. He wants to be Dean's.

Dean places his hand behind Cas' head and begins to bring Cas closer to him. Cas' breath catches in his throat. Dean tilts his head to bring his angel's lips to his.

"Dean!"

Dean startles. He looks out the open door and sees Sam looking at him.

"I'm a bit busy right now. Come back later." Dean glares at Sam.

"He is busy Sam." Cas stares at Sam.

Sam just looks at the two of them. Dean is spread across Cas with their faces inches from each other. It is actually not that odd to see. The two of them have been skirting around this for years. Maybe this spell would end the constant eye fucking the two of them do. It was getting old. The constant sexual tension in the bunker was driving everyone crazy.

Sam decides that he at least has to tell Dean what is going on, at least that way he can't blame him in the end.

"I see that guys. I need to talk to Dean for a minute Cas." Sam tells them. "You can tell me now, Cas can hear anything you have to tell me." Dean says hardly taking his eyes off Cas.

Sam sighs, "Fine. Dean a spell was cast on you in that room."

"God Dammit Sam. I hate fudging witches" Dean scoots up and climbs out of the car. He starts pacing back and forth. "Ok, so am I going to grow another head? Turn into a toad" Hit me with it Sam. How bad is it?"

Sam looks at Cas still sitting in the car, then to Dean. "Dean it was a love and truth spell. It will make you say what you are thinking to your one true love, no matter if you want to say it or not. It will also make you act on feelings you have, whether you want to hide those feelings or not. It won't make up feelings Dean. They will be your own feelings, your own thoughts and actions."

 Dean stops and looks at Sam. His eyes wide and Sam actually sees fear in them. Dean looks at Cas. Cas has his standard head tilt as if he isn't understanding what Sam is saying.

"God, you are beautiful." Dean smacks his hand over his mouth. "Sam, Duct tape, now."

"Dean, don't get all crazy. Maybe it is a good thing." Sam tries to calm Dean down.

Dean thinks back to what he has already said and almost did. "Holy shit. Sam, get him out of here. I can't do this right now." Dean turns from the car and walks off.

Cas watches Dean walk away from the car. He looks at Sam. "What is the matter Sam. I don't understand what he is mad at. Will it hurt him?"

Sam sighs. He is unsure what to tell Cas. He doesn't want Dean mad at him, but he feels like Cas has the right to know what is going on. It isn't fair to Cas to have Dean all over the charts with his emotions. "I was reading the wall in the house and I cast the spell that was there."

"Sam, the spells that Egyptian crafters use are specific. Dean should not be effected by it at all. It has to be cast for him for it to work on him."

"Cas, his name was on the paper in the bowl."

"How?" Cas stands up and walks to Sam. He is angry and Sam is a little nervous. He has seen that look before and Cas is usually smiting a demon when he sees it. He may not be able to smite now, but he still is scary as hell with that look. "Sam, who is your source? Who has done something to Dean."

"I don't know Cas. I was told they got our name from another hunter. I am having Charlie try to trace the information I do have."

"I need to know what it is that was cast. We have to help Dean." Cas is still looking very angry.

"It won't hurt him Cas. Not physically, though Dean is not too happy about it. I am not sure I can tell you more Cas. I am not sure if he will be mad."

"I heard you say it maybe it was a good thing. What do you mean?"

"Let's just get Dean home and I will try to explain it. There is nothing left here to help."

 

XXXXXXX


	2. Honesty Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when we can't be anything but Honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and wrote last night but after watching SN, I fell into a deep rut. My heart hurt. I ended up writing a whole lot more this morning than I planned. I split it into two chapters. I will edit the second part and have it up in a few hours.

 

"Was it really necessary to drug Dean?" Cas asks Sam as they drive back to the bunker.

Sam is tired and really doesn't want to explain but he knows he has to. Cas is like a brother to Sam and he can't lie. Sam also wants Dean to just tell Cas how he feels. Cas loves his brother. Only a very blind person wouldn't see it, well that and Dean. Dean is so busy hiding his shit he doesn't pay attention to the eyes that follow him everywhere. 

"Ok Cas, I will be straight with you."

"Straight? Meaning truthful."

"Yes Cas. Dean asked to be knocked out."

Cas looks at Sam confused. "Why would Dean want to not drive back? He doesn't like you to drive his Baby."

"Cas just listen for a minute. When I cast that spell, it was a love and truth spell. He can't hide his feelings to the person he loves. He can't stop himself from acting on how he feels."

"Dean is scared it will make him do something he doesn't want?"

"It won't make up feelings Cas. It won't make him do things he doesn't want. He will want everything he does and says. He just might not want anyone to know he wants them." Sam sneaks a look over at Cas. He can see his mind working.

"He is afraid of me."

 "Not really Cas, he is afraid of how he feels about you. You have to know."

"He does not desire to be near me. He yells all the time about me being in his ass."

Sam cracks up laughing. "Cas, Do you love my brother?"

"Of course. We are family. Dean tells me this."

"No Cas, I don't mean family. Do you love him, do you want him?" 

"Want him? Like sexually?"

Sam coughs, "I guess yeah, Cas, like that."

"Dean wouldn't like that." Cas answers.

"Cas, think about why Dean would want to be asleep the whole ride back? Why wouldn't he want to sit next to you this whole trip?"

Cas turns in his seat and looks back at Dean, asleep in the back of the Impala. Dean looks relaxed and younger as he sleeps. Cas smiles and turns to Sam, "He wants me. He is afraid of it."

"Very good Cas. He is going to have to deal with it. He can't stay away from you for that long. He can't even go a few hours without you on a regular basis. This spell is going to make that even worse."

"I don't want him to avoid me. Maybe this is a good thing." Cas gets a look of wonder on his face.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Dean starts to awaken, he can tell he is in Baby still, he can feel the movement and he can feel the seats under him. Sam didn't use enough of the medication. He should have been out until at least the bunker. Dean was going to kick his ass.

Sam is talking to Cas. Dean can hear them. Cas is laughing at something Sam has said. "Your laughter sounds like Pie tastes. It's soft and sweet, sometimes tart, or sometimes crisp."

Cas turns and looks at Dean. Dean realizes he has spoken out loud. He needs to stop doing that. Cas smiles at him and Deans heart speeds up. He sits up and leans up so he is in between Sam and Cas. "Are we almost back?" Dean reminds himself to just look ahead, watch the road. 

"We are a little behind schedual, Cas drank ten cups of coffee and needs to pee every ninety miles. We should be there in about an hour."

"I enjoy coffee Sam. It tastes good and makes me feel better." Cas tells him.

Dean turns his head and looks at the profile of Cas. He lifts his hand and reaches out. He slowly traces Cas' ear. He catches himself doing it but doesn't stop.

Cas feels the light touch on his ear. He turns and looks at Dean. Dean drops his hand.

"Hello Dean. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah Cas, I feel good. I feel really good." Dean replies and gives Cas a huge smile. 

Cas smiles back at Dean. "I am glad Dean. I need you to be ok. I can make you ok."

Sam actually turns and looks at Cas. That was actually pretty impressive coming from the former angel.

"Cas, you could make me fantastic. Hell you could make me anything you wanted. Go ahead. Please." Dean slips a hand over his mouth and then sits back. He positions himself in the back seat and relaxes. Dean doesn't want to keep talking to Cas if he is going to keep sounding like some damn fool. He can't stop, it just pops out. "Sammy, turn the music on, and please make it loud." 

Sam smiles slightly to Cas and turns up the radio. Ac/Dc plays through the Impala and Dean shuts his eyes and prays he can just get home and into bed without being an ass.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

The car hardly stops when Dean jumps out and heads into the bunker. He heads straight for his room. Crowley is walking down the hall way as Dean runs by.

"Hey lover boy! Nice trip?"

Dean stops and looks at him. He can't believe Sam told everyone. He takes three steps back to Crowley and pushes him into the wall. "Mind your own business Crowley."

"Holy shit Dean, what are you doing?" Sam drags Dean away from the ex-ruler of hell. 

"You told everyone? What the fuck Sam?"

Sam looks lost. "I didn't say anything to anyone. I talked to Charlie and she said she would keep it zipped."

"Squirrel, I was just busting your ass. We always tease you about Cas. It's a joke, lad." Crowley explains.

Dean knows this shit is going to blow up in his face. He looks up the hall and sees Cas watching them. Dean knows Cas heard Crowley. He can't stop himself from walking to him. Cas doesn't know if he should leave or wait for Dean to get there. He doesn't have time to make a choice. Dean reaches up and cradles Cas' face between his hands. He tilts it up so Cas is looking directly at him. "You are never a joke Cas. Never. You know that right?" Dean's thumbs rub across Cas' cheek bones.

"I know Dean. I know." Cas places his hands over Dean's. "You never make me feel like that."

"Remember that Cas, even after this wears off. Remember that you are everything." With that Dean turns and heads into his room. He ignores everyone else, slamming his door.

"Bloody hell, what did you do to him?" Crowley looks dazed.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

A while later Dean walks down the hall and enters where Sam and Cas are watching a movie. Cas is curled up and has fallen asleep on the end of the couch. Dean goes and slides next to Cas. He carefully touches Cas' legs and drags them up and over Dean's own legs. Cas just mummers and stretches out leaving his legs draped over Dean.

Sam watches Dean. Dean has not taken his eyes off of Cas. "It is easy to forget he was an Angel of the Lord when he is sleeping and drooling on the couch."

"He looks very corruptible like that." Sam agrees.

"Oh I could corrupt him." Dean snaps out, startling himself. "Shit, sorry, it just flows out."

"It's ok Dean. I won't hold it against you."

Sam watches as Dean's fingers feather over Cas' face. "I swear he could shave and ten minutes later he would have scruff." Dean just continues to trace every crease and every inch of Cas' face. "He talks in his sleep. Did you now that?"

Sam shakes his head, "No Dean, I don't pay enough attention to him as he sleeps."

Dean laughs, "Yeah, my bad. I listen to him. He sometimes says my name and it is all I can do to keep my feet planted on the ground. I ache to hear him say it that way when he is looking at me."

Sam doesn't comment. He knows Dean doesn't even know he is talking out loud. He just sits and listens. "You always left me. You left me when I wanted you to stay the most. I never told you. You always left me Cas, and you always came back. It took me a while to realize that you would always come back. I was what you came back for. You never tell me, but I know."

Dean turns and looks at Sam, it's as if he was never talking. "I am going to start dinner." Dean slides out from under Cas' legs and walks into the kitchen.

Cas rolls over and looks at Sam. Tears fill Cas' eyes.


	3. Complete Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of what I wrote earlier. Wow two chapters in one day. I am rolling.

 

 

The sun will be up soon. Cas lays in bed for hours. He lays thinking about what Dean had said in the hallway. He told Cas to remember even after the spell was gone, that he means everything. Dean means that. He can't help but tell Cas how he feels. Cas doesn't know how to feel about what Dean said to him on the couch. It hurt Cas to know that Dean suffered every time he left him, but Dean knows he always came back. 

Part of Cas loves that Dean is telling him how he feels, but another part feels guilty about it. Dean would never tell him these things if he wasn't being forced. Dean didn't want Cas to know, Dean had a reason he kept it to himself.

"Cas?" 

Cas rolls over and sees Dean in the door way. He sits up as Dean makes his way into the room.

"I know I must be so confusing to you. I am sitting in my room and my head is filled with all these thoughts." 

"Dean, try not to worry. It is ok. It will be ok."

"It isn't ok Cas. It hasn't been for a long time. I always hold my crap in. I never deal with it. I am really fucked up."

Cas stands and walks to Dean, he takes his hand and makes him sit down on the bed. Cas sits next to him.

"Dean, you are not fucked up." Cas laughs, the word sounds weird coming out of his mouth, "That is first time I have said that word. I am getting better at the human stuff." He shakes his head and continues, "You have had a life that not one person can understand. No one, not from Heaven, Hell, or here can even begin to understand. Your soul is the most wonderful soul I ever got to see. You are not fucked up."

"I shouldn't need a spell to be honest Cas."

"I am sorry you feel forced to say things." Cas looks at Dean. 

"You should know these things. You should know that I never buy you your own soap for the shower because I need you to smell like me from using mine. You should know that hearing you explain something that you know because you have all this knowledge in your mind, it is sexy as hell. You tilt your head sometimes, actually a lot, and I melt. You should know that in the morning, when I make coffee, I make sure you have to reach high in the cupboard to get your mug. I watch you reach up and get it, so I can see the way your body tenses and tightens as it reaches. You should know I dream about you. I have for years. I dream of touching you, tasting you, rocking over you. I want you to know that I have watched you sleep. I use to get so mad at you for watching me, now I have been doing it. I understand the appeal." 

"Dean, you don't have to..."

"Let me Cas. I never bought you clothes Cas. I never bought you clothes because seeing you in mine is a rush. I feel possessive and you in my clothes makes my brain think that I have marked you. I am not gay. I say that over and over. I dream of doing dirty, dirty things to my angel, but I am not gay. It's just you. I secretly hoped you would never understand my personal space rule. You need to know that when it rains, I sometimes take my time letting you in the car. The drops sometimes stay on your lashes and your eyes light up even more. I have few people I love. I always told myself that you were like my brother, but you aren't Cas. Sam is in a whole different place. I look at you all the time and I wonder."

Cas looks at Dean and needs to also tell him the truth. "Maybe I need to tell you things too Dean. I hide too. You should know Dean that since the moment I laid my hand on you, I have had a part of you inside me. I have never given a shit about your personal space rule," Cas chuckles quietly," You smell like leather, whiskey, and something entirely you. I breathe you in as deep as I can, as often as I can. It is as if your scent keeps me grounded. I don't want my own clothes, wearing yours makes me feel like I belong. They are soft and used and I can imagine how they would feel against your skin. Dean I have dreamt of you. You star in most of my dreams. They are amazing. I wake up from them hot and sticky and have to remember you are not with me. I have to look next to me and remember you are not mine. I keep my thoughts often to myself because I do not want to anger you. You are very private. Part of me is very happy you need to tell me all this, but part of me is mad." 

"Mad?" Dean looks at Cas, confused.

"You had a reason not to tell me. You did not wish for me to know, someone did this to you against your will. I want you to tell me these things because you want to." Cas rubs his hands across his face. "It confuses me on what I should do or not do."

"What do you want to do?" Dean asks.

"That is not the point in this. Let's go make coffee Dean. We can do that."

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Sam watches from the doorway. Dean and Cas move in time with each other. It always amazes Sam that these two are so in sync with each other. They move as if it has been choreographed. There are some people that are married for years that don't have that. Sam knows that these two belong to each other. They have since the beginning.

"Morning guys." Sam says as he enters the room and pulls up a chair. "I talked to Charlie last night, she is making head way and is going to call me later."

"Coffee is almost ready Sam." Cas tells him. Sam notices that neither Cas or Dean has even acknowledged that he talked about Charlie.

Kevin and Crowley walk in to the kitchen together laughing about something. They both pull out the cereal and milk and begin to eat breakfast. The whole kitchen is filled with noise and conversation.

Cas sees that the coffee is brewed and he reaches into the cupboard to get the mugs down. As he reaches up he remembers what Dean had said. He turns and looks at Dean as he brings down the first mug. Dean's eyes are burning into his as Dean starts to move across the kitchen.

Kevin sees Dean move, followed by Crowley. The whole room falls silent as they all watch Dean practically stalk over to Cas. Sam doesn't know if he should stop Dean or let it go. He decides on the latter. He looks at Crowley and Kevin and motions for them to get out. As he goes to leave, his phone rings. He looks over at Dean. Dean has stopped and is looking at Sam as if he just ruined everything. Cas turns and reaches for the rest of the mugs. Sam sighs and answers the call.

"Hey Merlin, I got news. I think that the spell has an expiration date. The words make it sound like within a day you have to repeat the spell. It's not a complicated spell at all. I talked to this dude in Maine, scary ass dude, and he said with the wording that was used, within twenty-four hours the spell would be needed to repeated." Charlie stops waiting for Sam to catch what she said.

Sam looks at Cas and Dean and walks out of the room. "Are you telling me that the spell isn't even taking effect right now?"

"It's been over a day Sam. That spell has worn off at about one this morning."

Sam just saw Dean stalk Cas like he was dessert on a platter. Well, that changes things. "Dean seems to still be under it."

"Maybe Dean wants to still be under it. It is easier to blame the spell then to face what he wants."

 "Would he know that the spell was broken? Like could he feel it gone."

"I would think. I mean he would know if everything he thought popped out his mouth. I wasn't under it so I can't be certain. He might take a little while to realize that he thinks about something without saying it."

"I just watched him look at Cas like he was going to throw him on the table and make a real man out of him."

"He didn't though, proof that spell is gone. He would have done just that Sam. Right in front of all of you."

Sam lets Charlie go. He needs to talk to Dean.

 

XXXXXXX

 

 

Sam walks into the kitchen and sees Cas and Dean washing the dishes. They are quiet and once again moving together seamlessly. "Dean, can I talk to you?" 

Dean turns and looks at Cas. "Go ahead Dean. I will come find you after I am finished. There are only a few more dishes. You can tell me then." Cas tells Dean, knowing Dean wants Cas to come too. 

Dean follows Sam into Dean's room. He sits in the chair and motions for Dean to sit on the bed. 

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine Sam."

"I know you are. Were you going to tell me?"

"I was trying to figure out how. I figured it out this morning when I went to Cas' room. I felt different." 

"So, um what happened in the kitchen?"

"I am just tired of fighting it Sam. Why should I?" Dean places his elbows on his knees and covers his face with his hands as he leans down.

Sam pushes his chair so he is closer to Dean. "No one is asking you to. You two belong together. I don't know if you can have a soul mate that is or was an angel, but to me, that is what you have. He has your soul and you have him. Dean, you move together like a dance. It is amazing to watch. Imagine how you would be in other ways."

Dean looks up at Sam. "Are you really wanting to take this conversation there?"

Sam smiles, "Dean I am not asking you to fill me in or give me details but really, think about it. The two of you making coffee is sensual. Imagine how in tune you would be in bed." 

"I imagine it all the time. I went to him last night, that is how I knew the spell had been broken. When I left this room I was going to climb into his bed. When I got in there, I knew that I wanted to, but I didn't have to. I sat there and told him all about the things I think about. I just let him think it was coming out because it had to. I just was so tired of keeping the shit in."

"Dean?"

Dean looks up over Sam's shoulder. He sees Cas, head tilted. Dean knows he has been listening. 

"You haven't been under the spell since before you came to me this morning?" Cas asks, head still tilted in confusion. 

"I am fine Cas. I am sorry I made you think otherwise. I wasn't sure what to say about it."

Cas strides directly to the bed and stops directly in front of Dean. Sam pushes his chair back a little but he is almost stuck between Cas and the wall. Cas sits on top of his heels and grabs Deans face.

"This morning, all that stuff, you wanted me to know. You didn't have to say it?"

"I wanted you to know."

"In the kitchen, when you looked at me, when you came across the kitchen, you wanted that. You didn't have to do that?"

"I wanted that. No spell."

Cas smiles at Dean. "You wanted to climb into my bed?"

"I always want to climb into your bed."

Sam coughs, reminding them he is there. "I may know that you two together would be great, I am not wanting to see it up close."

Cas laughs and stands up, letting Sam out of his chair. Both Dean and Cas walk with Sam to the door.

"You guys should stay and talk. I am going to go continue to try to figure out who did this. Someone started it." Sam walks down the hall way leaving Dean and Cas alone in Dean's door way.

Cas turns and shuts the door. "Dean, have you ever wanted me to climb into your bed?"


	4. Lollie-Pops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while. If you read my other stuff you know what has been going on in my life. Thank you all for the kind words! It means a lot. I promise I am writing lots and lots again! 
> 
> Enjoy. This has a lot of sexual language, it is rated M for a reason!!

 

All Sam can do is smile as he walks to the living room. It took those two long enough. He is almost glad he cast the spell. Now he has some calls to make to try to figure out who actually did this. He wasn't sure if he should shake their hand and punch them.

"Hello"

"Hey Garth, it is Sam. I got a question for you."

"Hey Winchester. How is it going?"

"Well Garth, I need to know if you have any info on the guy that wanted the witches taken care of, the one that you gave our name and number to." Sam asks.

"Oh Balls, did something happen?"

Sam smiles at the phrase, it never sounds right coming out of Garth's mouth. "Yeah well, it seems the witches left a spell for Dean. He is ok, it wasn't a bad thing. Don't tell him I told you, but him and Cas are finally together. It was a spell that helped, but it worked out"

"Thank the lord. I am not sure I could take the eye fore play. Those two were uncomfortable to be around when they got in a mood. Wait, that means that dude set you guys up. Oh man, I am sorry."

"What can you tell me about him?" Sam breaks out a note book, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"Jeese, um, he was kind of short. Not like dwarf short, but not tall. He was average looking. Nothing too stand outish. Wait um, he ate a lot of candy. Like lolli-pops and suckers. He would finish one and then start another. They were never ending."

Sam almost drops the phone. There was no possible way that it could be who he thinks it is. He watch him die. He watched him sacrifice himself to save the Winchesters. How could he possibly be alive?

"Ok, thanks, that actually helps a lot. Let me ask you, did he talk about what he was doing? Any info at all, personal info?"

Garth answers quick, "He said he was looking for Sasquatch, I thought he was a little loopy, but then again, we all are."

"Holy shit. Ok, that answers that." Sam doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I'll talk to you later Garth."

Sam ends the call. He can't believe Gabriel is alive. Sam is actually not surprised that Gabriel would be behind the spell. He was always messing with Dean. Part of Sam was so very happy that Gabriel had been allowed by his father to come back. Gabriel had let the Winchesters escape while he stayed to hold off his brother. He was killed for it. Sam never will forgive himself for it. As much as Gabriel was the Trickster, Sam had grown to like him.

Sam now has to figure out if Gabriel now knows where they are. He can't see Gabe sitting back and not watching the plan he unleased unfold. It was just a matter of time before he shows up at the bunker.

Sam is not looking forward to telling Dean that Gabe was responsible, though Cas would probably be over joyed that his brother is alive.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Cas repeats himself, "Have you ever wanted me to climb into your bed Dean?"

Dean looks at Cas, trying to take in the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Castiel." Dean whispers but makes no move to close the distance between the two of them.

Cas cocks his head to the side and stares at Dean. Hearing his full name pass Dean's lips sends an electric pulse straight through his body. "Dean? Tell me, what have you imagined? Was it in my bed or yours? Did you take me or did I take you?"

Cas steps closer to Dean. "Do you want to know what I have imagined Dean?"

Still frozen in the same spot, Dean nods his head.

Cas smiles a bit at him, who would have thought that Cas would be the one to take control when the moment came. Knowing that Dean wants him as much as Cas wants Dean is making him much more bold then normal.

Taking another step toward Dean, Cas begins to speak, "Even before I fell, I thought of your lips. I would stare at them, wondering what they would taste like, how they would feel. I would watch your tongue move in your mouth and it drove me crazy."

Cas steps even closer, he could reach out and touch Dean now, but he doesn't, "Since I have lost my grace, it is harder to control the thoughts. I lay alone at night, thinking about what your skin would taste like. I imagine you over me, sweaty and hot, moving with me. I imagine you saying my name over and over again, as we move." Cas hears Dean's breath hitch in his throat, but he keeps going, "As I touch myself, I think of you doing it. I think of your hands on me, your mouth hot around the length. As I climax, it is your name that escapes my mouth."

Dean closes the distance between the two of them. His mouth crashes to Cas', as his hands bury themselves in the ever messy hair Cas seems to have. Dean starts to move them both. Cas hits the back of the closed door with a bang. Dean has taken the control back.

Hearing Cas tell him about how he thinks about Dean touching him broke Dean from his frozen stance. His mouth claims Cas. Dean has been waiting for this moment longer than he will ever admit. His whole body is shaking just from hear Cas. It wouldn't take much to send Dean over the edge.

Dean pulls back, looking at Cas' swollen lips. He wonders how Cas could possibly look more incredible then usual. "You want to know what the dirty, dirty things I have imagined are Castiel? You want to know how I think about you on your knees, me in your mouth. How I want nothing more than to bury myself in you and hear you scream my name, asking for more. How after that, I want to see you over me, moving in me, making me yours." 

Dean feels Cas shaking as bad as he is. "I have thought of fucking you Cas, in my bed, in your bed, on the floor, against the wall, and in the Impala. Oh I have thought dirty, dirty things." Dean leans in and captures Cas' mouth again, kissing him softly. "I have also thought of slow and sensual, face to face, your hands in mine as we touch and taste. I've wanted to make love to you for so long, scared of it more than I could ever explain."

"Are you still scared of it Dean?" Cas asks as he begins to push Dean backward, Dean legs hitting the edge of his bed, "Do you want to touch me, taste me as bad as I want it, right now? May I touch you, Dean? May I taste you?"

"Jesus Christ." Dean breathes out.

"He really has nothing to do with this Dean." Cas smirks.

A giggle spills from Dean. He can't help it. Leave Cas to relax him with a small joke. "Cas, I love you."

With a tilt of his head Cas responds, "I love you, Dean Winchester. Now shut up and let me taste you."


End file.
